Avi (A Pokemon Fanfic)
by bumblebee851
Summary: A fanfic about two friends traveling throughout the hoenn region after the infamous Ash Incident, and meteor that destroyed Rustboro City. I will try to update every week. please review and rate, as this is my first fanfic. thanks so much!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1. Introduction.

"Welcome to the Hoenn region! I'll be your omnipotent guide for you, and through this whole experience, following the adamant and courageous Endo Demerga. Endo is going throughout the Hoenn region (obviously). We'll see his victories and losses, struggles, and his experience among many friends, companions and enemies. Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" A strangely comforting voice spoke these words to you.

Chapter One. Kill it With Fire!

"Arrgh! I'm going to get you for that!" a joking, but serious voice rang out in the morning air.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to knock you into that conveniently placed puddle of mud." A different, more feminine voice responded with a sarcastic tone. " And I'm especially sorry that… you won't get there first!" there being the professor's lab. The two teenaged kids, one Endo, and another his best friend, Avi, were heading there to get Endo's first Pokemon.

Now, most to all of you would think that they're youngsters, at the age of 10. They're not. Because of the Ash tragedy, 20 years ago, there has been a law restricting the age of kids going out into the world on their own. The age is now 15. Anyways, back to the story.

The two teens jauntily strolled to the lab, which wasn't too far away, and went inside.

"Well, hello Endo, and Avi! How are you both doing? I assume that you are here for your Pokemon? Well I have a very fine selection for the-" the professor said, then was suddenly cut off.

"Gimme torchic." Avi commanded. "I want another friend for Dracoloni, my Eevee. I think that torchic's name shall be Ichigo."

"Ok… I'm glad that you had your mind set up before you came." He replied. "What about you, Endo?"

"May I please have Mudkip?" he asked curtly.

"Of course!" the professor gave Mudkip's Pokeball to Endo, and proceeded on.

Now. You both know what happened 20 years ago. The Ash incident. That's why you have to be older to travel in the world. I am warning you, the world's a changed place. There isn't police everywhere you go. You have to watch your back, even watch the backs of people that you trust, and don't trust. I feel like the two of you should go out together in the world, and find your own life. Whether it be contests, or battling, you should go for it." The professor said these words sternly, but lightheartedly. As he was speaking, lab assistants gave Endo and Avi Pokeballs, some potions, and the Pokedex (which, everyone knew was, so the professor didn't debrief that). "I'll see you on your ways. Goodbye."

"Bye Professor!" they both absentmindedly shouted to him as they ran off into the great unknown.

Chapter 2.

Alagos

The scene shifts to two men in a room filled with technological devices.

"Have the kids left yet? I really don't want to be cooped up in this room. Especially with an underling like you." The first man spoke to the second. His voice was gravelly, as if he had a sore throat and didn't care. As if he didn't want it to go away. He was covered in a velvet robe with lightning strikes on it, and had the look of an influential leader. One that would win at any cost.

"Yes, yes. They have left, Alagos." The second figure spoke to Alagos, the first.

"Good. I want you to be on the first train to Fallarbor town. Your instructions will be waiting there. Do not mess this up, or you will have caused another Ash Incident. You are dismissed." Alagos said. The second man bowed respectfully, and walked out of the room, leaving Alagos by himself.

"Go! Houndoom! Go! Helioptile and Magnezone!" Alagos commanded as he threw their Pokeballs out onto the floor. "Helioptile! Use Parabola Charge on the electronic devices!"

"Heliop-Tile!" Helioptile exclaimed as he sucked the electricity from the devices. Alagos murmured his approval, as he leaned forward, bringing his left arm out of his cloak. The arm was covered in an unnatural metal that gleamed wickedly in the light. Helioptile released the electricity into the arm.

"Houndoom! Use Iron Tail to knock the remaining metal to Magnezone! Magnezone! Use Recycle to add the metal to yourself!" Alagos exclaimed as they did what he commanded. "Good… Good…" He exclaimed as the scene faded into black.

Chapter 3.

Revenge


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Revenge

"So… do you have it, or not?" the agent of Team Volcao asked.

"Um… I-I-I might h-h-have it… b-but if I d-did, it w-would be back a-at the lab." Professor Cozmo, the acclaimed professor of meteorology, stuttered out. He had been impaired after grunts from the long abandoned team aqua abused him.

"Well then, I guess we have to go and get it… shall we?" the agent asked kindly, but in sort of a way that you know you have no choice in the say.

"Y-y-yes. I think w-w-we shall." Professor Cozmo stuttered out. The Agent escorted the professor out into the thick, ashy, humid, air. They walked through the ashy air until they reached a red roofed, red bricked, red painted door house. The red sign on the red door read:

Fossil Maniac Anonymous

You collect, we marvel.

The agent and the stuttering professor went inside, ignoring the complaints of a man dressed in a red outfit. After walking through the halls, they reached the library, where the agent closed the doors and let the professor go.

"Why are we here? The Fossil Maniacs don't care about my research, and they shouldn't!" Cozmo protested as he took a seat in a lavish red chair with red velvet.

"We're not here because of the dirty fossil collectors, we're here…about… this!" he grunted as he pushed a bookshelf aside, revealing stairs to a dark pit.

"What is th-th-that!?" Professor Cozmo exclaimed as the agent started to walk down the stairs.

"Your new assignment, professor. Also, a chance to get me my revenge." The agent coolly replied as Professor Cozmo started to follow him. After the Professor got far enough away, the bookcase slid shut, leaving them in pitch blackness.


	3. Chapter 3 and a half

Chapter 3.5

_Author's note:_

_ Hey everyone who is reading this, hopefully, I am going to publish this and chapter 4 today, the 1__st__. I have the storyline and characters set up, so I am ready to write, write, write! Expect more from me soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Life as we know it

Endo's POV

Come on! I thought there were supposed to be tons of Pokémon in the grass! Not just dumb Bidoofs and Spearows! When'll I find something worthy of being on my team? Ugh… Well, on the bright side, my mudkip's already level 9, and still growing! I guess I can move on to Oldale Town, then to Petalburg. I've heard that the Gym leader, Norman was lost during the meteor a couple of years ago. I wonder if the new leader will be my first gym battle…" I pointlessly murmured to myself as I fought and defeated countless Spearows, Bidoofs, and other Pokemon that I didn't care for.

"Hey! Endo!" I heard Avi shout out to me. "Come here!" she said again, beckoning me to come and look at what she was holding. As I came closer, I saw she was holding an injured Pokemon. "I think it's hurt! And badly, by the sights of it!"

"Yes, that Nidoran (Male, I'm going to say it once) definitely looks poisoned, or worse! I'll take it to the Center, you keep on looking for that Ichigo of yours." Avi and her Torchic were playing hide-and-go-seek. "I'll be right back!" I shouted as I sprinted towards Oldale town, just north of where we were.

I sprinted into the Pokemon center, and told the nurse (Not Joy, because Of equality laws passed) the story of how we found him, and the Nidoran needs to be healed.

"Ah, Yes! This Nidoran really does look like it's in pain, here, I'll take him, and I'll be right back." She calmly said as she took Nidoran from me, proceeding to go through the double doors behind her. She peeked out quickly and said, "It'll be a little while, so go ahead and sit down. I'll be back within the hour." After she said that, I quickly ran to tell Avi, whom had found her Torchic, and then we both sat down and engaged in a conversation, which lasted a good 45 minutes.

"All better!" the Nurse exclaimed as she came out of the room behind her. "Here's your Nidoran. I think you should try and capture him, he seems like he's very attached and fond of you already!"

"Really?" I said, surprised. "Ok…" I took Nidoran outside, thanking the nurse while leaving, and said, "Go! Kurosawa!"

"Kip-Kip!" the Mudkip croaked as he flew out of the Pokeball.

"Kuro! Use tackle! But softly!" Kurosawa looked confused, but did so, and Nidoran used double kick, injuring Kurosawa slightly. "Ok! Now come back Kuro!" I stated as I retracted him from battle. I threw a Pokeball at Nidoran. It shook once… twice… three times, * click. * It shut. "Yes! I have a Nidoran! I'll name you Braynin!"

"Yay! You finally have another Pokemon, Endo!" Avi encouragingly said as she playfully hugged me.

"Uh… yeah." I said as I blushed.

Chapter 5.

Ælgar


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, it's me. Bumblebee851.

im having a writers block, and im also writing in a journal, my story, so if u guys have any suggestions, please review and help me.

Thank you so much.

-Bumblebee851


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ælgar

_Author's note; sorry I took so long. I've had a rough last few weeks, but please thank AvidVampireHunter for getting me back on track._

"So, professor Cozmo, tell me, what did the meteor have to do with the… well… outbreak?" the member of Team Volcao quizzically asked Professor Cozmo.

"W-well, th-the meteor hit Devon goods directly, an-and no-no one s-survived the m-meteor, s-so, naturally, th-the market for Pokenavs' s-sk-skyrocketed. As did the s-sale price for t-the new Pokeballs." The professor stammered out. The member of Volcao led Cozmo gruffly to a big computer monitor and told him to sit down.

"I, er, we want you to track the extent of the damage, week by week, after the meteor. No questions just do it." The member of Volcao muttered to the professor. He turned around, leaving the professor to his work, but just as he reached the door, he stated "and you can call me Ælgar. I'm second in command."

Endo POV

"Go! Braynin!" Endo shouted as he threw Braynins' Pokeball onto the rough, gritty surface of the tarmac, and out burst Braynin, a male nidoran that has grown a lot since we last met. "Braynin! Use double kick!" nidorans' paws slammed into the opponets' lillipup, hurting it seriously.

"Lillipup! You're doing great! Use bite!" the youngster yelled.

"Heh heh, you shouldn't have done that. Nidorans' ability is poison point, which poisons any attacker that does physical damage." I said as the opposing Lillipup fainted. "Better luck next time!" I called to the young guy while he rushed away to the nearby Pokecenter.

"Hey, Endo! Hows it going!?" Avi jovially bounded up to me, hugging me, then kneeling down and patted Nidoran.

"Oh! Um…. Not too bad." I stammered out as I blushed and quickly looked the other way."where to next?" I asked.

"Well, the path up ahead is blocked, so I think we should go to the next town." Avi said as she looked at her town map.

"Which town is that?" I asked, generally confused. "I haven't gone on the other route.

"Oh, you'll see." She mysteriously said, folding up her map, and sticking it into her pack.

_Authors' note;_

_Help! I need a name of 3 towns (new), and 1 forest, and 1 volcano, and anything else, maybe 2 buildings._

_Thank you so much!_

_Bumblebee851_


	7. sigh

hey guys, i really am stuck, so please send in useful names, tips, and all that stuff. as one or two of you may know, i am super busy in life right now.

Thanks

Bumblebee851


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Adriari Cave

-A/N; I still would love the reads and reviews, thanks so much! And forgive me if there are things wrong. I'm listening to Acid Paradox. Look him up

Endo's POV

"So, the first place we go is Adriari (aid-ree-are-ee) City!" Avi cheerfully exclaimed as she skipped towards the cave entrance, pausing to give a moment of silence at the Rustboro memorial, a statue constructed to honor those who lost their lives helping the city of Rustboro. "Come on, Endo! I don't want you to be left behind!" she said as she entered the cave and was enveloped by the darkness, only to be lit up be Ichigo's blazing neck. I trudged along, and stopped to remember those who lost their lives. Their final act was one of complete and utter selflessness.

"Coming! I exclaimed as I hurried towards the light in the tunnel, only to be found standing face to face with two people. One was a scientist, hunched over, and studying the rocks, murmuring about viscosity and malleability. The other was a man dressed in a professional, but casual sports coat and slacks.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" the man in the nice looking outfit demanded of me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm Endo, and I thought you were my other friend who came into here. Speaking of that, did you see a spritely-looking young woman walk past here? She had a Torchic with her." I asked of him.

"No, I'm sorry to say I haven't seen anyone in here besides professor Cozmo and myself, Ælgar. Pleased to have your acquaintance." He responded as he tapped the shoulder of the professor.

"Y-yes! I-I'm the professor. Mr. Ælgar a-and I we-were just out lookin for—" he said, but was cut off by a glare from Ælgar.

"Oh! Ok. I'm sorry to have disrupted you, then. I'll be off. Good luck finding whatever it was you were searching for." I responded as I heard Avi's voice down the tunnel. I ran over to her, finding that she was engaged with a hiker about the nature of the nearby Pokemon. As she saw me, her face lit up, and she finished her conversation, and hurried up to me.

"Where were you? I was waiting for you!" she asked of me. I explained, and we went on our way, navigating the maze-like cave.

A/N- and there you have it! Avi and Endo travel through Adriari Cave. I am writing this, commemorating the men and women who lost their lives 12 years ago. I am extremely thankful to those men and women. Today, at exactly 8:46, my school shot the cannons (I am at a military school). We stood at attention, saluting for a minute. That minute gave me time to thank those who were involved with the cleanup of the tragic event. In the story, I tried to reflect the thankfulness, but only very minorly.

Sorry for taking up the time, but I feel like it was necessary to say that.

Bumblebee851


End file.
